


Forever for You

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [20]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin is really bad at communication, Kevin likes to pretend that Sami annoys him more than anyone else, Kinda, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sami annoys everyone around him almost constantly, Sami is really bad at communication, Swearing, That is a lie, bby!wrestlers trying and failing to figure their shit out, comforting!Eddy, mild violence?, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, sad!Sami, stealth angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: baby!Sami sits in a parking lot, in a sun-warmed rental and tries desperately not to feel anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> So this is short, but I feel like it says what it needs to say. I was gonna leave this out because it's not super important to the overall story but then I found I couldn't actually finish the next installment (I finally have time to write more than one a week ^.^) so I went ahead and touched this one up and got it ready to post. Mysteriously, my block went away. Sami can be a real jerk when he wants to be I guess <3
> 
> As far as I know, as of right now, the real life stuff that has been making it hard for me to write is mostly dealt with. Baring some serious bullshit (which would not be a surprise, just my luck) I should be fine. Which will be nice, since I have a bunch of these that I need to tie together and the extra writing time will be a good stress relief :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sami sits in the drivers seat and breaths in all that is _safe_ and **warm** and **_home._**

Sami watches the little dust particles fly through the air in time with his exhales. Lifting up a hand, he imagines the tiny flecks landing on his skin, following them with his eyes as they fall through the sun shafts slicing their way through the windshield.

The seat under his body is warm. Sami looks up, squinting and turning his head so he doesn't have to look directly at the setting sun, it's rays still barely peeking up over the building in front of the car. Sami lets out a long breath, leaning back an letting the sun-warmed seat surface ease his sore muscles, snuggling down into the rather uncomfortable upholstery despite the way it scratches his skin.

-home-

(happiness)

-not _always_ -

Sami kicks his feet up onto the dashboard, wincing at the angle and ignoring the way the steering wheel digs into his calf.

He contemplates taking a nap, but his thoughts are interrupted by a loud shout. Sami glances up, his heart thudding painfully as he desperately hopes it's _not_ what it **shouldn't** be.

-so _**mistrusting**_ -

(it's _not_ \- i don't want to assume-)

-just did. not that **_he_ ** doesn't warrant it-

(no)

Another shout breaks through Sami's internal debate and he jerks his head up, as two wrestlers he doesn't quite remember the names of come tumbling out of the service door to the auditorium that they are ‘performing' at tonight.

(cluster fuck of a show)

-always is-

(worse this time. i _miss_ Pierre)

-always-

Sami relaxes back into his seat as the two tumble across the parking lot, giggling and slapping at each other and rolling around in the dirt. He contemplates telling them to quit it and go inside and get ready or at least help out with something-

(anything more constructive)

-they're just babies-

-but dismisses the idea right away, settling back into his seat as they disappear around another car, shrieking and pummeling each other.

(as long as they don't hurt themselves seriously they can do whatever. they'll be back at some point. Franky's buying everybody beer)

-ug-

( **not** going to the bar with them)

-good. rather be **_with_** -

“Oh man." Sami groans, running a hand across his face and just kind of slumping down in the seat, rubbing at his clammy skin and squeezing his eyes shut against the sudden influx of desperation that clouds his thoughts.

( _space_ )

-don't **want** space-

(not **_about_ ** what-)

-it _is_ just go **get** -

A sharp tapping shakes Sami from his internal conflicts and he snaps his head up, shifting in his seat to glance over the backrest. More tapping sounds off, moving around the car from the trunk over to the passenger side back door. It stops as the fingers of the hand doing the tapping curl around the door handle.

“Hey Eddy." Sami says, rolling his neck and trying to shake off the crick he got from snapping to attention so fast.

(going to have to sleep _carefully_ tonight)

-like **that** ever happens-

(!)

-because of the _cheapness_ of our **lodgings** of **_course_** -

(... _right_ )

Eddy settles into the backseat, leaving the door open and Sami closes his eyes against the cool breeze invading the car, almost better than the heat wafting up from the drivers seat beneath him.

“Hey kid. Feeling alright? You’re just sulking out here in the empty parking lot."

Sami scrunches his face up, cracking one eye open to catch Eddy's gaze.

“I got kicked out of the locker room. I was helping set up but I was getting the evil eye so I came out here to give everyone some space."

Eddy raises an eyebrow, a sly little grin working its way across his face and Sami feels simultaneously like he's being made fun of and sharing in a joke.

(did i say something funny?)

-not really-

“I'm gonna gout out on a limb and assume that no one ever actually told you to leave." Eddy says, uncapping the top off his water bottle before screwing it back down. The repetitive motion repeats just off to the side, barely caught in the corner of Sami's eye. The action slightly grates on Sami’s nerves, though he says nothing.

Sami bites his lip, wondering what Eddy is getting at. “No, they did not. Well, not really. But-"

Eddy nods, not letting Sami finish, switching form uncapping his water bottle to smacking his palm with it, still grinning in a wholly suspicious way.

“And I'm also going to take a wild stab in the dark and guess that it was Kevin who was staring at you. How right am I?"

Sami blinks, not really that confused that Eddy would be able to guess-

(really though, are we that predictable?)

-oh, most definitely _not_ good sir!-

(i feel like i'm being made fun of)

-perish the **thought** -

Sami shakes his head, this conversation far too two-dimensional for his liking.

“Well, yes but-"

Eddy outright laughs now, reaching forward and smacking Sami's knee with his gloved fingers.

“Yeah, Sami, hon, I'm gonna throw this completely out-of-left-field theory out there -mind you, I know that this is totally just a hunch, but hear me out- and say that Kevin _wasn't_ giving you the evil eye."

Sami blinks, even more confused than before. “What? But no he- he was totally-"

Eddy shakes his head, a fondness that warms Sami's heart despite his befuddlement, spreading across Eddy's face as he watches Sami stutter and stumble over his self defense.

“It's okay, sport. I know that this is probably hard to wrap your confused, hormone addled brain around, but you are kind of thick. And I _don't_ just mean that you have a hard head, although that is **part** of the **_problem_ ** as well."

“I don't-"

Eddy tilts his head, smiling reassuringly and Sami is so puzzled he can't dredge up the brain power to be mad about being patronized.

“It's fine. You don't really need to understand. You should, however, realize that you are definitely allowed in the locker room."

Sami blinks, uncertain of the validity of that claim. “I don't know about that. I want Kevin to have his space.” Sighing a little forlornly, Sami leans back in his seat, pouting at the windshield, “He gets really cagey when he has to spend too much time around me. So, I figured I would come out here and give him the space he so desperately desires-"

Eddy chokes on the drink of water he was in the process of drinking, spraying the back of Sami's seat with a fine mist. Wiping his mouth on his arm, Eddy splutters up for air, chuckle-coughing at Sami's profile.

“Oh my fucking _god_. Okay, you- **jesus**. Kevin **_desperately_ _wants_ ** a _lot_ of things, space **isn't** one of them. He fucking told me of all people to come out here and check on you, for fucks sake."

(what)

-oh-

“Kevin told you to come out here?” Sami asks, jerking his head around to stare at Eddy, eyes wide and blinking blearily, trying to process what he must have heard wrong.

Eddy sighs, hanging his head, the water bottle in his hand slipping dangerously around and almost out of his grip entirely. Rolling his shoulders, Eddy meets Sami confused, pleading stare.

“Yes, Sami. I swear on my dead grandma, Kevin told me to come out here.”

Sami shifts around in the drivers seat, turning his body toward Eddy and drawing his legs up, leaning halfway into the back seat. Barely registering the way the back of the drivers seat digs into his shoulder, he cranes his neck to look at Eddy head on.

“No, but. Wait. Kevin told you to come out here and ...what? Talk to me?” Sami shakes his head, the thought too good to be true. “What _exactly_ happened? **How** did he ask? What exactly did he **_say_**? In fact, tell me _everything_ Kevin said from the **beginning** right **_now_** -”

Eddy holds his hands up in a vaguely placating gesture-

(or to keep Sami from falling in his lap)

(one or the other)

(it doesn’t _matter_ )

-and chuckles softly, a slight smile on his face.

“Hey now, easy there short shit. I’ll tell you whatever but you gotta calm down first.”

Sami leans away from Eddy, trying to even out his breathing even as he internally debates over whether he should be putting up with this infantilization.

( _not_ a child)

- **acting** like one-

(maybe a **_little_** )

Taking a deep breath Sami straightens up in his seat, clearing this throat and glancing at Eddy, torn between grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to shake the life out of him while screaming at Eddy for Kevin’s exact words and mannerisms when Eddy and Kevin spoke, or apologizing for acting so hysterical.

(okay, a _lot_ hysterical)

- ** _miss him_** -

“Okay, okay. Sorry. I just-” Sami stops, frowning and shaking his head at the passenger seat, sniffing roughly and trying to gather himself.

Eddy waves him off.

“It’s cool, Sami. I totally get it.” Eddy says as he readjusts himself in the back seat and leans back, lounging and twirling his water bottle, his face scrunched up as he recalls his conversation with Kevin.

“Well, first off, Kevin was sitting in the hallway, next to the water fountains. I think he was scaring the newbies away from the bathrooms like some sort of weird troll guarding is bridge, but instead of a bridge it was the bathrooms-”

Sami nods, rubbing his fingers nervously over the worn pleather upholstery. Biting down on the urge to snap at Eddy for rambling and his terrible story telling skills, Sami tries his best to be patient and not interrupt.

Also, Sami wonders briefly if he should go in and do something about that. Kevin shouldn’t just be allowed to bully the kids, even if Kevin thinks it’s funny and knows that no one will tell him to stop. Though Sami can't really think what he could do that **wouldn't** make it worse. Maybe he could do something to distract Kevin?

-like _what_ exactly?-

Sami shakes his head and dismisses the idea almost as quickly as it forms.

Kevin clearly needs his space. Maybe if Sami leaves him alone more, Kevin won’t be so eager to get rid of him when they are together.

-just gonna let everyone else suffer for our own benefit?-

(can’t _save_ them. Kevin does what Kevin **does**. I’ve tried to talk him out of things, it usually just makes it **_worse_**.)

“-and I walked up and got a drink, because I’m not new and Kevin doesn’t scare me. I figured he would say something but I don’t actually think he was ever going to do anything? Even to the dumb ass new kids? He just sat there and- I think he was tearing up a flyer for some reason-”

Sami blinks, wanting to ask if Eddy saw what was on the flyer, but Eddy’s getting into his tale now, leaning forward, peeling at the label on his water bottle and looking at the roof in consternation.

“So I figured if he wasn't yelling at me that it was cool to talk to him. So I got my drink and sat down next to him on one of the grubby little benches that line the hallway.”

Eddy shifts, pulling his ankle up underneath his knee and running a hand across the back of his neck, slapping the water bottle rhythmically against his calf as he continues.

“Kevin actually started the conversation first. He asked me where Franky and Dragon and Ex were. I didn’t know, so I told him so. Then I asked him where you were. He said you were here.”

Sami feels his heart drop, disappointment so harsh and palpable rushing through him.

“So he _didn’t_ actually tell you to come out-”

Eddy rolls his eyes skyward, looking like he is asking for patience from the roof of the car.

“Fuck me, you are the- _Sami_. **Kevin** would _**not** _ have told me where you were if he didn’t want me to come see you. Of course he didn’t say he wanted me to come out here and talk to you- that would be _far_ too intuitive- but obviously he wanted me to infer that I should come out here.”

Eddy taps Sami on the thigh with his water bottle a knowing smile on his face. “Otherwise, he would have told me to fuck off in that loving, gentle way off his. He also would have probably pushed me off the bench and dumped me on the floor like the awesome friend he is.”

Sami bites his lip, not able to fight the well of hope rising in his chest.

(maybe)

-maybe _nothing_ -

(what?)

- **foolish** -

Sami shakes the vaguely foreboding sensation off and bumps Eddy’s knee with his fist.

“Okay, fair enough. That is true and makes a special kind of Kevin-sense.”

Eddy beams, like Sami just gave him the best compliment.

“Hell yeah, you’re not the only one who speaks psycho.”

Sami rolls his eyes but can’t help smiling despite himself. Even the little rebellious voice, that wants to snap at people for insulting Kevin, is contented for the moment- because for once-

-Kevin _didn't_ drive Eddy away. let him come see me. **told** him where to come see me-

“Well. Thank you for telling me that. I’m sorry about getting all psycho myself about it-”

Eddy bops him lightly on the head with his water bottle.

“Hey, no apologizing. I know that being Kevin’s friend can make you a little crazy. I get it. You actually seem to be kinda immune, or at least resistant.”

Sami rubs his head, dropping his wounded pout and glancing away from Eddy and down at the floor, feeling far more unworthy of that statement than Eddy will ever know.

“I don’t know about _that_.”

Sami draws in a breath, running his fingers through his hair and glancing at the door that leads to all the Sami is, was or ever will be.

“In fact, if I had to guess I’d say the opposite. Kevin and I seem to infect each other with the worst of ourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sami, king of understatements.
> 
> I love it when he tries to be all foreboding. It's adorable. Although, I can't decide which is cutest, Sami trying to be all precious and serious, or Kevin when he decides that he is the worst, meanest, scariest monster that ever lived and he starts that ridiculously over the top 'FEEL THE DEATH CHILL OF MY BLACK HEART' bullshit. Admittedly, Kevin was worse about that when he was tiny baby!Steen, but still. It was simultaneously really scary an hilariously hammy. Cuties <3
> 
> So. They've been taking their turns like they are supposed to so far for a while now and I'm honestly really proud of them. The next one should continue this trend, so far it's totally form Kevin's point of view. Sami tried to butt in a could of times but nothing really came of it. Kevin is rather possessive of his screen time.
> 
> Anyway, hope it was entertaining ^.^


End file.
